


【AU】Merry Christmas 02

by Kathleen_719



Series: Merry Christmas [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719





	【AU】Merry Christmas 02

　02

　摩天大楼外光影色彩的变换对沉浸工作中的Mr. Laufeyson来说没有任何意义。他秘书不止一次怀疑，自己Boss没有肠胃感觉，是不需要吃东西的机器人。  
　宽敞的办公室静谧，只有笔尖在纸上划出流畅线条的声音。  
　是的，比起电脑打字，Loki·Laufeyson更喜欢把思路书写下来。纸笔带来的安全感和仪式感乃电子产品无法比拟的。  
　黑中泛绿的墨水在纸上写下Jane·Foster的名字时，笔尖一个停顿，在纸上留下小小污点。  
　Loki盯着那个污点出神。  
　Jane·Foster是很普通的名字。这位Foster小姐也并非那位“聪明迷人”的天文学家，而是官司的控方证人罢了。即便知道，这名字依然使得律师大人心头烦躁起来。  
　Thor和这个女人已经交往一年？他为什么毫不知情？  
　随即Loki自嘲般笑了。哦，当然。那是因为自己有心屏蔽掉所有关于过往人和事的信息之故。都说这是信息爆炸的年代，不过在他看来，数量越庞大信息就越容易被淹没。不去关心注意，用工作埋没自己，那么就能隔绝开来。  
　过去的6年，“银舌头”便是这样过来的。  
　当半年前得知Thor即将成为自己同事时，Loki其实根本不知该作何反应，该笑得云淡风轻般叙旧，抑或摆出礼貌的假面具当彼此只属陌生？鉴于他们那复杂的过往，无论何种都只是演戏罢了。  
　无法确定的律师大人做了之前人生中最擅长的事——逃避，主动申请到亚洲出差。他现在还记得当时Tony·Stark一脸“南北极磁场翻转了？”的表情。不过为了总裁的签名，秉承着“君子报仇十年不晚”的原则，Loki微笑着忍下了Tony的毒舌吐槽。  
　想不到三个月后，从亚洲风尘仆仆回来的法务总监和新上任的运营总监却失之交臂——Thor在Loki归来前一日回欧洲去了。  
　好不容易才决定如何面对Thor的律师大人知道此消息时，突然有种熬了几个通宵复习但老师却说因故推迟考试的脱力感。  
　之后忙忙碌碌三个月转眼飞逝。  
　今天在会议室中冲严格来说乃第一次见面的运营总监发的火，充其量说只是半真半假：代言人出事Loki是不满，但在Tony手下干活，突发事情层出不穷，早已见怪不怪的他其实真没表现出来那么生气。  
　首先发火，只不过是Loki抢占先机的手段罢了，就像非和平分手后再见面的情侣首先指责对方一样。  
　呸呸，这是什么破比喻？  
　Loki越想越觉得一阵烦闷，无心思再准备辩护文件了。于是干脆站起来转身看向大玻璃窗外繁华都市的灯火，活动已觉酸疼的肩颈。  
　  
　“还没下班吗？”  
　Thor的声音在敲门声停止的同一刹那传来，打了Loki个措手不及。这个人知道什么叫“非请勿进”么？  
　转身，Loki差点又吃了一惊。门口离自己办公桌起码有十米距离，这男人是如何一瞬间就走到自己面前的？靠那双大长腿吗？  
　Thor不知道面前黑发碧眼的男人脑海里转过什么乱七八糟的东西，见对方默不作声还以为他不高兴见到自己，便试探性叫了一句：  
　“Hey, brother.”  
　“I'm not your brother, I never was（我不是你弟弟，从来不是）。”  
　这是Loki第三次对Thor说出这句话。只是这一次，Loki的语气平和，眼神柔软，嘴角甚至带了浅浅的弧度。  
　Thor曾经被这句话伤得不轻，就像心头硬生生被插上一把螺旋刀刃，痛得鲜血淋漓；而Loki第二次说这话的时候，却又带领他实践了最深埋心中的邪恶欲望。  
　这一次，无论说的还是听的，却都能对这句话报以微笑，是不是表明那些伤痕累累的过去经过时间的洗礼最终凝结成花？  
　如果没有互相拖欠，将来凭何怀念？这就是我们想要的结果吗？  
　笑容慢慢消失在Thor·Odinson和Loki·Laufeyson的脸上，但是互相凝视的目光却没有中断。  
　碧绿幽暗与海蓝纯粹。  
　即便有什么惊涛骇浪，现在真的已经只剩下平静。  
　仿若隔世。  
　  
　“你找我有事么？”最终，还是Loki先收回视线。  
　“Natasha虽然触觉通天，不过也有事情是她不知道的。”  
　“嗯？”Loki有些不明所以。  
　“我和Jane已经分手了。所以，很抱歉，你刚才在会议时提议的、Asgard祖传的'blue eye'不能送给她了。”Thor说话的时候温柔中带着一丝腼腆。他观察Loki的反应，当那双幽暗碧绿的眼睛里有自己希冀的情绪波动时，金发男人心头袭上一抹喜悦。  
　“是吗？那真遗憾。”即便极力控制，Loki亦听出自己声音中半分遗憾之意也没有。哦，该死的，我这演技怎么退步了？  
　“其实你没必要跟我解释。”他补充道。  
　“我知道。”Thor笑了起来，“但我想这样做。”  
　橘色的灯光衬托得金发男人的笑容灿烂温暖，一如Loki记忆中的夺目摄魄。  
　Loki·Laufeyson的办公室只用暖色调的橘色灯，这是律师大人坚持的。Tony就不止一次吐槽过这颜色只适合19世纪，不过倒是和Mr. Laufeyson非常相称，“起码你的脸在橘灯中看起来不是吸血鬼般惨白”，而换来的却是反唇相讥“只懂得科技的人哪里会懂得欣赏色泽的美感”。  
　如今，他非常感谢自己当时的坚持。否则白光下自己脸庞颜色的变化一定无所遁形。  
　“这就是你今晚来找我的原因？一个解释？”  
　“Yes, and No（是，也不是）。”  
　  
　还未等Thor继续说下去，办公室的门又被毫无征兆地打开了。红发魔女略带怒意的声音传来：  
　“Loki·Laufeyson，你准备让我等多久？”  
　出现在法务总监办公室的黑寡妇可谓汹涌，嗯，指的当然不仅是她的气势。墨绿色的高开叉露背晚装简直教人不知道该把视线集中在那酥胸、美背还是线条优美的长腿上。  
　“不要告诉我，你已经忘了今晚要和我一起出席宴会。”  
　Natasha盯着黑发男人一字一句地道。真是的，她刚开门进来后就被房间里暧昧不明的暗涌搞得想退后三尺，鬼知道这两个“前兄弟”之间为什么会是这样的氛围。  
　也许迫于那颇有魄力的目光，律师大人当即表示他立刻去换衣服，并且：  
　“今晚可以让Nat你开车。”  
　果不其然，听到这话的黑寡妇小姐汹涌的气势稍作收敛。  
　等到Loki的身影消失在办公桌左手旁的更衣室里后，一直被晾在旁的Thor才找到机会说话。  
　“约会？”  
　“工作。”Natasha道，“如果查税不可避免，我觉得最好弄清楚，这是例行检查还是另有目的。今晚的宴会，副局长会出席。”  
　“所以，是美人计咯？”Thor指了指头脑，真挚地赞美，“我相信一定马到功成。”  
　Natasha·Romanoff一怔，随即噗嗤一声笑了起来。男人赞美女人的话，有的人说出来即便无心听着也像侵犯，而有的人明明说着赞美外表的话却让人感觉到被尊重。运营总监明显是后者，他知道所有计谋终归不是一副皮囊能胜任。  
　“美人计是没错，不过我可没说主角是我。”  
　Natasha饶有趣味地看着Thor·Odinson露出疑惑的表情。此时，更衣室的门打开，一身黑色丝面晚礼服搭配银绿色暗调蝴蝶结的Loki走出来，修身的西裤裹住他笔直的长腿，迈出的步伐优雅至极。  
　Thor盯着眼前美得能迷惑心神的男人随即明白黑寡妇所指为何。  
　  
　就在Loki跟随早一步下楼取车的Natasha准备离开时，Thor一把抓住了他的手腕往自己身边微微一带，黑发男子脚步一窒。  
　“明晚一起吃个饭，我有事情要跟你说。还有，少喝酒，路上小心。我听说Natasha的车技……嗯，出神入化。”  
　Thor说完低头在Loki脸庞礼节性地吻了一下。  
　“Have a good night, brother.（晚上安好，弟弟）。”  
　直到金发男人消失于办公室中，Loki才从反应过来。隔了那么些年，他那曾经名义上的哥哥为什么还能如此自然地做出亲昵动作？而更过分的是，自己竟然不抗拒。  
　  
　TBC


End file.
